Meeting the Dinosaucers
by L.D.Edwards
Summary: She used to be an ordinary girl until one day she meets some new friends from out of town. Join Delaney as she meets the secret scouts and the dinosaucers and help them defeat their enemy and became an ally to them
1. One Strange Night

I am a ordinary girl and then one night I have heard about aliens that look like dinosaurs and I think it's impossible because I know that dinosaurs are extinct and let's just say that I better check it out. So I started my journey. Then that was when I realized the dinosaurs are looking for me and then when I was taking my night walk, they saw me and thinking quickly I threw dirt at their faces and then I ran and ran as fast as I can to get out of here. Who knows what will happen to me. I just know that I would be okay, but I wasn't sure and all of a sudden I tripped.

I kept on running and then I fell and then I hurt my knee. This is so weird and then I had to make sure that the bad guys won't hurt me.


	2. Rescue Me

I know that if I don't get help soon, I'll be hurt more than ever and I am getting worse and then that horrible tyrannosaurus rex scratched my waist and I know that I have to get out of here. I kept on running, but the pain is getting worse on me and I'll never forgive myself if I don't get help so I yelled, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!" I thought that no one would help me so I hid in the trees even though the branches scratched me on the cheeks and I felt more pain in my waist.

I hid until I heard some fighting and then the bad guys retreated and my eyes opened wide and then I saw a young girl that is a teenager and she said, "It's alright now. They're gone. You can come out now." I tried to get up, but I felt the pain in me getting worse on me and then the girl asked me, "What's wrong?" I panted a bit and saw some blood coming out of me and that was when the girl said, "You're wounded! Don't worry I'll get help." I said in a weak voice, "Please hurry." Then I heard her saying, "Don't worry. Hold on. You'll be okay." Then everything was about to go black for me when I heard a male voice saying, "Don't worry miss you'll get treatment soon." Then everything went black for me. I was breathing by the time I was regaining consciousness and I woke up in a strange room.


	3. Meeting the Good Guys

I raised myself up and took a look around at the strange room. It looked like some type of hospital and then I said to myself, "This is weird. I wonder where I am." Then I gasped when I saw my knee and waist bandaged, "My waist! My knee!" Then I felt my cheeks have band aids as well. I said, 'Great. It will take days to get the wounds healed." Then I started to record something that is like some sort of diary, "I woke up in a strange place that look like some sort of place that looked a lot like a hospital. The blackness must've carried me here. The ground seems to be a bit unstable. I sure hope that the air is breathable. And there seems to be no sign of a civilized life anywhere." While I was recording I took a look and after I finished I saw the same girl and she got me startled a bit and then I got my sword out. Then she said, "Oh did I startle you? Didn't mean to. Sorry it's just that I'm glad you're awake."

I noticed that there are three boys with her and then I said, "Four humans like me. It's a miracle. I'm called Delaney Edwards and I woke up and I discovered that there are some bandages in my body." The female teenager said, "Yes. There are some bandages and you see I did the cheek part." The male with black hair added, "Yes and we also know your name from somewhere." I was about to walk and the four teens followed me and then I asked the boy with blonde hair, "Do you have some sort of weapons with you while I got my bow and arrows, sword and dagger?" The African American boy then said, "We do, we have different weapons that you never used." I then turned and gasped and said to the girl and the boys, "Watch yourself." Then I grabbed my sword and said in a brave tone, "HALT! WHO COMES HERE?" An anthropomorphic dimetrodon and pachycephalosaurus got scared and the pachycephalosaurus said, "Don't attack! It's okay, friends." I got confused and asked the girl and the boys, "You four know those lifeforms?" The female said, "Yes. They're our friends." Then I put my sword away and said, "Alright you're clear to come out." Then to my surprise there are six more and then I introduced myself, "I'm Delaney Edwards and I come in peace." Then the ichthyosaurus shook my hand and said, "Oh I'm so glad you're awake." Then I said in a confused way, "Thank you all for your kind welcome." Then the pachycephalosaurus noticed my necklace and asked, "What's that thing you're wearing around your neck?" I looked at my necklace and said, "It's called a necklace." Then I saw an anthropomorphic allosaurus and he said that he already knew my name and I got confused.


	4. You Know Me?

I was getting confused from the start and I said, "I don't think I remembered you, but it would be nice if you tell me your story." The allosaurus agreed and he told me how the four teens became their allies and where they came from. It was getting crazy, but I know it might be helping me out. Then when he mentioned the red dinosaur I got my eyes open wide. I said, "Wait a minute. When I was trying to get away from those other dinosaurs you mentioned, it must've been that horrible self same tyrannosaurus rex, that scratched my waist!" That was when the teens got their eyes wide in shock. I was about to tell them, but the triceratops said, "You don't have to say that again. We know that." That was when I got my eyes wide. Then I asked, "How did you know I was in danger?" Then the female teenager said, "We heard your cry for help. When you passed out, Bronto Thunder here carried you so you can recover." That when I realized that it was the name of the apatosaurus. Then I learned the teenager's names are Sara, Ryan, David, and Paul. I think Sara is a lovely name. I told her that I have a friend named Sarah, but her name has an H in the end. Then I asked the teens, "Should I know you four along with those eight dinosaurs?" That was when Sara said, "No Delaney. You were only a baby, but your childhood guardians never forget." I gasped. Then I discovered that the dinosaurs' names are Allo, Dimetro, Stego, Tricero, Bonehead, Ichy and Teryx. That was when I got a little confused. Then Allo said, "Since you have been growing up, we would like for you to think about becoming an ally to us." I thought of it over. If I became an ally to them I can fight evil. Then I said, "I'm in." Then we shook hands.

I know that I was going to be an ally and then I felt a funny gut inside of me. Maybe it's a sign that I would help the Dinosaucers. I got to know the girls better. It was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and Allo already knows that I have my creation friends and they should help me out as well. That is what got me worried.


	5. Have to go back

I was talking to Sara and Teryx because I think it might be a girl conversation so we can get to know each other. I sighed and Sara noticed the trouble I was in. I asked her, "If you did the bandages on my cheeks then who did my waist and knee?" Sara answered, "Well Teryx did. You were like bleeding to death." Then my necklace started to glow. I noticed that something is not right. Sara saw the look on my face and she asked me what was wrong and I said, "I have to go back home. My friends might be in danger and they get really upset when I'm gone too long. Especially Ruby." Teryx asked, "Who's Ruby?" I gave her a look of confusing and told her that Ruby is a dragon friend of mine. Sara asked about my friends and I said, "Well Sara my friends are all different, including my alien friends and let's say that they are not liking anything that is scary." Sara and Teryx took me to the others and Sara said, "Delaney said she has to go back home because her friends would be really upset when she is gone too long. She said that they might be in danger." Allo said, "Don't worry Delaney, we'll get you home." I got my head up and I started to worry. Ryan said, "I want to meet your friends too." Paul and David nodded their heads and said that they want to meet my friends too. I grew more worried than ever, but I sighed and said, "Oh I suppose so, but don't scare anyone." Then we left into a ship and we were on our way to my friends. I hope they're alright.


End file.
